


Evening With You

by ukranianstairs



Series: Daily Lives of YuTae [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukranianstairs/pseuds/ukranianstairs
Summary: Taeyong stood there dumbfounded, looking at his friend and blinks a few times before realizing what was happening."What the fuck are you doing here, dumbfuck?"





	Evening With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy if you've read the first part then a big thank you for you guys! This is just basically a series of inspiration from that anime that I've mentioned in the first part and yeah. Pretty much something basic and plain. Nothing too exciting. So here we go again!

It is the weekend and Taeyong decided to go outside and take a walk around the neighbourhood since he was bored staying at home. His parents are out of town and they left early in the morning and only coming back at night so he took the chance.

He takes the usual path that he goes during his strolls and pets the same dog that stays at the area and usually comes out during that time of the day, which is early in the evening, slightly pass afternoon. He walks for a little bit more and arrived at the convenience store in the neighbourhood. What he didn't expect during his leisure and peaceful time for strolls is that, his friend squatting in front of the convenience store with a lollipop in his mouth, his hand holding up a card of who knows what for, and his outfit looking like someone who just came out of bed. Plus a bedhead.

Taeyong stood there dumbfounded, looking at his friend and blinks a few times before realizing what was happening.

"What the fuck are you doing here, dumbfuck?"

Yuta snaps his head up in surprise and pops out the lollipop in his mouth. "What?" Taeyong shakes his head and ignores his dumb looking friend, going straight into the convenience store. He is so used to Yuta's weird behaviour that he decides to just give up on the guy and curses himself internally on having a crush on him.

Taeyong walks down the snacks aisle to find a few bags of chips and packs of candies for him to bring home and watch animes with. Before going to the cashier counter, he takes a look at the freezer and decided to get an ice cream while he's on it. After paying for his snacks, he thinks to himself that Yuta must still be hanging around outside and he will need to face the guy anyway, even if he didn't want to. He has no grudges or anything against the boy but, sometimes Yuta is annoying and he hates it.

He sighs before stepping outside the store, and he was right, the boy was still there, squatting and staring at the card. Taeyong stares at him, not knowing what to do or to say, and as if his stare was loud, Yuta perks his head up and shows a goofy smile at Taeyong who grimaces slightly.

"Taeyooonnnggg," he coos as he stands up from his squatting position and put his arm around Taeyong's neck, making him stumble to the side. "What do you want?" Taeyong said with an annoyed tone. Now he regrets for not going straight home instead of standing there and wait.

"Let's play Yu-Gi-Oh." 

"No."

"But I just bought new cards!"

"And?" 

"Taeyong, let's plaayyyy~"

"I need to go home." 

"Fine, be like that."

Yuta pushes him away with a glare in his eyes, but Taeyong is used to it. He doesn't feel scared even the tiniest bit but instead, he only sees a small kitten trying to fight. He rolls his eyes and starts to walk away while rummaging inside the plastic bag to find his ice cream. He just opened the wrapper and was about to take a bite of the ice cream when Yuta came running from behind and jumped on his back, making Taeyong stumble forward and drop his ice cream on the ground.

"BITCH-" 

"HAHAHAHAH"

"MY ICE CREAM- GET OFF OF ME"

Yuta jumps down to get off Taeyong and laughs his ass out. He knows that Taeyong is mad at him at the moment but that doesn't stop him from laughing at his misery. "And that was even the last melon flavoured in the store... You're gonna pay for this, dickhead." Taeyong storms off and Yuta follows him closely behind, not caring how mad and annoyed his friend is.

 

-

 

Taeyong doesn't know what happened that made him invite Yuta into his house and watch anime with him. All he remember is that he was mad at the guy and he followed him until they get to his house.

"Aren't you bored with this? You keep watching the same anime over and over again." Yuta is lying down by his side on the floor of Taeyong's room, one hand propping up his head and another hand scratching his butt. Taeyong kicks his butt before answering, "Don't watch if you don't want to."

"Geez.. old fashioned man.." 

"Yeah right."

Their evening were spent with just Taeyong focusing on his anime and Yuta falling asleep. It's honestly boring and too basic but Taeyong enjoyed it. He never liked doing anything out of the ordinary and he finds that just relaxing like this is fun and enjoyable. Yuta keeps stirring in his nap and sometimes he would wake up and stare at the ceiling in silence. It's the sixth time that Yuta wakes up from his nap and it's already 4.36 in the evening. Taeyong is now lying on his stomach, browsing through the internet in his laptop.

"Taeyong," he called out softly which makes the owner of the name perk his eyes up and hums in response.

"What do you think of cows?" Both of them are used to random thoughts and questions from each other that it didn't surprise Taeyong how Yuta suddenly asked him that.

"Uh.. black and white? Milk? Meat?" 

"Other than that?"

Taeyong stops typing in his laptop and turns around to lie down on his back. He stares at the ceiling for a while to think of things about cows, before he realizes something.

"Yuta."

"Hmm?" 

"You're making me think of cows, which is irrelevant and dumb. You're making me dumb." 

"No listen, cows are amazing."

Yuta turns around to lie down on his stomach and props his elbows up. "They're such amazing animal you see, they can produce milk, meat and all that. Don't you think they're amazing?"

"Okay but chicken is more amazing. They can give you eggs and all that."

"No, I stand by cows." 

"Fuck off with your cows, I stand by chickens."

Taeyong throws his pillow towards Yuta and the boy manages to catch it and immediately hugs it after. He chuckles before lying back down on his back. They stayed silent for a while before Yuta opens his mouth again, but this time, it was something that Taeyong didn't call for.

"I'm going back to Japan after we graduate." His tone was calm but he undoubtly sounded a little bit scared. Taeyong finds himself holding his breath for a short while and he suddenly don't know what to say to his friend. "If I don't graduate with good results, that is." Yuta continues after a short amount of silence.

Taeyong really don't know how to respond to that as he never actually had a single moment of seriousness with Yuta. Thus, he decides that he should just be and act like how he usually is. "Okay, and?" Yuta chuckles lightly at his friend's response. Of course, he thought. Of course Taeyong would never respond to him in a serious way like he hoped for.

"And then I'll be able to get away from you, finally. I'm bored of seeing your face everyday."

"Yeah same, me too. Maybe you should even go after this year and finish high school there."

"You suck so bad, do you know that?"

"I know." 

"Do you hate me that much?" 

"I do. Now shut up." 

"Loser."

Without knowing, they both have smiles on their face as they bicker quietly, eyes fixed onto the ceiling. They knew that their bickerings doesn't mean ill and Yuta knew that Taeyong doesn't actually hate him. It's just how they are and they don't really want to change that.

"Go home, stupid." 

"No, I'm staying here tonight." 

"Pay me rent money." 

"I'm broke." 

"Then give me your Yu-Gi-Oh cards." 

"Over my dead body."

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for reading until finished! Do stop by my curious cat account and tell me if you'd like more of things like this! :)
> 
> curiouscat.me/ukranianstairs


End file.
